The Drum Captain
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: Hi, I've had this story idea since February, but never posted up the 44-page first chapter! So I got off my lazy butt, shortened it up, and here it is! Title will be changed! ^_^! R/R!
1. Default Chapter

The Drum Captain  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey, October 22 is my birthday, and I decided to post up a story that I've had on my mind since February 2002! I wrote a rough draft of it, and it's 44 pages long for the first chapter, but it was just too unrealistic, even for my stories! Well, I hope you like this one!  
  
Disclaimer: "The Outsiders" belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled at my brother and guardian yelled at me.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis! You WILL go back to school! You can't be a gas attendant your whole life!" Darry yelled right back at me.  
  
"So? What if I will?" I contradicted.  
  
"No....you can have a future if you just apply yourself!" Darry lectured me.  
  
"You know, Darry, there's a reason I quit school other than to help us!" I started off, "I can't do good in school!"  
  
"Well," Ponyboy corrected me, "I can't do well in school."  
  
"Sodapop, I thank you for helping me with the bills and stuff, but with my new raise, you can go back to school!" Darry pleaded. That struck a nerve in my heart.  
  
"Fine," I whispered, "But if I fail, I'm quitting again."  
  
"Well-we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. If you get as less as an 80, you're getting a tutor," Darry warned me.  
  
"Ugh-fine, just....just let me think about this," I said, walking out of the door for a walk. I hated my school. The controversy, the people, the work, the misrespect, the respect we had to give....it was too much for me.   
  
As I kicked a rock out of my way, I heard Ponyboy chase after me.  
  
"SODA! SODA!" he called after me, "WAIT UP!"  
  
"Yeah, Pony?" I asked, slowing down.  
  
"I'm glad you're coming back," Ponyboy said, "It gets lonely with just Steve, Johnny, and Two-Bit there."  
  
I slung an arm around his shoulders, and answered back, "I don't know how you could be lonely with them, but I guess if it makes you happy, I guess I'll go back."  
  
And so me and Pony-I mean, Pony and I walked back to our house, waiting for a new beginning.  
  
A/N: Don't worry, the next parts will be longer, more detailed, and more exciting! But please-don't hesitate to review (unless you're going to flame)! ^_^! 


	2. First Day

The Drum Captain  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey! I decided that I'm going to write this story in Sodapop's POV and post up the original version later. Thank you so much, BSBnACcHiCk! Your review gave me a boost to hurry and write this thing out! Oh, do you guys like the comics Peanuts? If you ever have time, write a story for that, because they only have 26! (I just put one up there.) I remember when The Outsiders only had that much stories on it........Anyways....heheheheh-on with the story! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own The Outsiders. Never have, never will.  
  
Chapter 2: First Day  
  
"Soda....Soda....wake up! It's time!" I could hear my brother calling me.  
"Why? I don't have work until four this afternoon," I sleepily replied, dosing off once again.  
"Remember? It's your first day back!" Ponyboy happily reminded me. I jerked awake as I remember....school! I can't believe I was going back....I thought I had left school behind forever. I hated school, and now I had to go back.  
"Yah, I remember, I'm getting up," I reluctantly agreed. After taking a quick, short shower, I grabbed my old bag full of new school supplies Darry forced me to get, and soon Two-Bit was driving us to school in his greatly dented car.  
"Ha-ha! Ol' Soda's comin' back to school!" Two-Bit cheerfully called out.  
"And you say it like it's a good thing....," I trailed off.  
"Hey-maybe you'll meet another girl," Two-Bit hinted.  
I thought about Sandy and then I saddened so much. I missed her-why did she leave me? Ponyboy touched my arm in reassurance.  
"Damn....Dally's so lucky," I thought. Right now he's probably waking up with a hangover or something, but that's anything better than school. I wonder....was school that bad for me or was I just imagining it? Ponyboy seems to like it but then again-he's a smart kid.   
"Here we are!" Two-Bit announced. I glared at him fiercely and got out. Memories struck me as I stared at the old building that held so many kids. I grabbed my bag and went inside. Ponyboy caught up with me pretty quick, since he was so fast, but Two-Bit was already with some girl who ran to his car and started making out with him. Rolling my eyes in sheer annoyance, I quickly went inside.   
There were so many people....all in groups or alone. Seldom things have changed, but there are a few people here that I don't know. It seems when I was here last I knew everyone and their third cousin.   
"Soda! Soda!" Ponyboy whispers.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You see those girls starin' at ya?" he asks, and I saw these two Soc girls smirking at me.  
"Pony....you're getting to be too much like Two-Bit," I shake me head, "C'mon, let's go, I wanna get this over with."  
As soon as I got to my classroom, Ponyboy waved back saying, "Bye! Good luck!"   
"Yeah....," I said, and walked in.  
"HEY, IT'S SODAPOP CURTIS!" some girl called out. I looked in her direction and realized it was Shelley, some shank who kept trying to get with me, even if she did have three or four guys hanging on her arm.   
'God, here we go,' I thought to myself as I sat down.  
**********  
Meanwhile, Ponyboy sat amongst his peers in his class, thinking, 'Sodapop-I know you can make it.'  
  
A/N: So-do you like it so far? ^_^! Tell me in a review! 


End file.
